Dreams of Power, The Past of the Mistaken
by DreamOfTheWorld
Summary: Every person within this world have dreams, those unrelated reality essence takes you to places to the point of the highest imaginable. And dream...takes you back to the past, to fix things that you haven’t be able to do so, and Naruto found himself there
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dreams of Power, The Past of the Mistaken

Genres: Drama/Adventure/Supernatural/Romance

Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru…and many other pairings that involve Naruto :D

Warning: An unnatural serious Naruto, character's deaths, and maybe Yaoi in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, all character would be gay…not that they not already .

Summary: Every person within this world have dreams, those unrelated reality essence takes you to places to the point of the highest imaginable. A bewilders existence of life, an uncrossed possession of reality, a power of the unnatural that only we, humans were able to consider doing so. Dreams, even higher, sometimes tell you knowledge that even the highest intelligence would not be able to do so. Dreams, even more abnormal, gives you the unknown powers to travel to the future, to the present of things that had yet not to happen. Dreams…answer your own unknown questions, they answers your own desire to essence of the reality. And dream…takes you back to the past, to fix things that you haven't be able to do so, and Naruto found himself there…here as in deep within decades, here before the wars of the death, here before every conflict happens. Until the day he shall awaken from this unknown dream, he shall change the world to its orders, to the rights that he shall believe that will be the correct answer to every questions that he challenge himself with. He was giving a chance to correct his mistakes-or as that is what he believes is so, what at least he believes is right.

Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! This is my first publishing a story, so please do be kind! The summary, as you people realize, is just excessively long! However, this story is important for me, so please, please, no insults! I love writing, although I love doing reviews more, so I hope you people can encourage me with your reviews! If you people had yet to known, when someone's story have does not have the much-needed review he or she deserve, that person will feel discourage and choose to end it. So yeah, if you love someone story, step up and do not be a sober! Encourage, let people know that you care, review them!

* * *

**_Death_**

_The act of dying; termination of life_

_The state of being dead_

_A manner of dying_

* * *

"Another one has died, Naruto."

Naruto choke back another sob, one that was ready to spring apart and be damn of all reality. Yes, indeed, that sentence found too familiar- another one has died because of his mistakes. Another one, another life was sacrifice because of his hesitations, they die right before his eyes, they die knowing that it was his fault that had cause them this horrible consequence. Had Naruto went after Sasuke, had he kill the traitor, had he throw away his craving for the return of his friend, nothing as this would have happens.

"Who…" Naruto whisper, his voice so dangerously low as he so tempts to release the demon within, his hands deep within the base of his golden hair, his head bow deep as he refuse to looks at the informer,"…Who is it this time?"

"It's…" the voice pause, knowing that this new name he was about to speak would shake the ninja before him in total grief and despair. Along with the hand tighten upon the base of his sword, he state out, "Sakura Haruno."

The sobbing dies, replacing its presence with an endless silence. The air thick, filled with many emotions and charkas, the force crushing down upon the both of them like a million waves.

"She died an honorable death," the person continue, hopping it would ease the Kyuubi holder from bursting out into the demon he once was so called, "Fight until she can't even move, protecting the children from the Akatsuki."

Akatsuki…the words remind the blonde of so many things, his mistakes, the man, the boy he so hate, the person Sakura loves so determinedly. Akatsuki, the conflict and roots of all the chaos that had raise, the one reason as to why Naruto is still alive, still raging to live-with only one conclusion.

"She even fought in a battle against Sasuke Uchiha."

_Sasuke Uchiha,_ Naruto thought, eyes gleam dangerously, the orbs narrow into slits, slowly being control by the demon inside him, _the traitor._

His conclusion, his final statement, his final promise…was to kill Sasuke Uchiha.

The person eyes narrow, noticing the change in the current charka, his orbs following every movement as the blonde slowly stand, hand upon the katana upon his waist, Naruto turn around and look at him dangerously in the eyes. And had he not been a rather companion to the Uzumaki long ago, he would have quaver in fear at the intensity within those slitter eyes, rage of emotions that slowly crushing him down.

Naruto opens his mouth, speaking the words that he had thought he would never say, "Take me to Sakura's grave."

"…Are you sure?"

Eyes that gleam even more, eyelids that narrow, blonde strands of hair that become ragged, fangs within his mouth, Naruto once again repeated, voice of a demon, "Take me to Sakura's grave, **_Sai._**"

Sai stay silence, looking at Naruto death in the eyes, not once backing down. Naruto stare back, eyes gleam, things had change ever since _that_ had happens, and Naruto was one of them. He gains control of his demon in no way could anyone could even think was possible, but it had come with a price, he now no longer the once Naruto that everyone had knew, no, now he is only an emotionless monster that only lived because of one promise. Looks, too, had change, his hair is now longer, his ocean blues eyes sparkle even more intensely when his demon side not taking over. He grew taller, and if anyone could say, he was a spit-ling image of his father.

Sai sigh, knowing that he would not be able to win this battle anymore farther, before saying out one word that he knew would change things forever, "I will not take you, Naruto, but Sakura's grave, as her last wish, is at the place where all three of you last meet at the same time."

_A reunion._

With a bang of his hand upon the wall, Naruto walk almighty as he left the room, not once giving a glance back as he walk determinedly, readying, charka rear high beyond anyone could handle, his katana already out of it sheath.

_You shall die, Sasuke._

_

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm sorry that it is so short, but i promise that i will make it up in the next chapter! About 2000 words, ya happy! :D, then 3000, then 4000 XD


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dreams of Power, The Past of the Mistaken

Genres: Drama/Adventure/Supernatural/Romance

Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru…and many other pairings that involve Naruto :D

Warning: An unnatural serious Naruto, character's deaths, and maybe Yaoi in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, all character would be gay…not that they not already .

Summary: Every person within this world have dreams, those unrelated reality essence takes you to places to the point of the highest imaginable. A bewilders existence of life, an uncrossed possession of reality, a power of the unnatural that only we, humans were able to consider doing so. Dreams, even higher, sometimes tell you knowledge that even the highest intelligence would not be able to do so. Dreams, even more abnormal, gives you the unknown powers to travel to the future, to the present of things that had yet not to happen. Dreams…answer your own unknown questions, they answers your own desire to essence of the reality. And dream…takes you back to the past, to fix things that you haven't be able to do so, and Naruto found himself there…here as in deep within decades, here before the wars of the death, here before every conflict happens. Until the day he shall awaken from this unknown dream, he shall change the world to its orders, to the rights that he shall believe that will be the correct answer to every questions that he challenge himself with. He was giving a chance to correct his mistakes-or as that is what he believes is so, what at least he believes is right.

Author's Notes: OMG, my last chapter was too short, I can't even imagine I did that! Gah! Anyway, this chapter will be about 2000 words long, yay! Hey, don't give me that looks, my best in a long time was 4000, so 2000 is my average. But then…if I really try my best, I know I reach 10000 for sure =P. Don't believe me? Wait until you reach chapter 10! My words count is base on the chapter's number! OMG, I can't believe I just said that…I have to write 20000 words in chapter 20? Ahhh, I should not have said that!

_

* * *

_**_Reunion_**

_The act of reuniting_

_A gathering of the members of a group who have been separated_

_the act or process of coming together again_

_the state or condition of having been brought together again_

_

* * *

  
_

Memories flash along his head like a nonstop train, his mind rearing for it to stop, to stop those emotions and images from interference with his promise and life once again. He once had made his mistake, but now he had learns, and he will not fall for the same thing once again. His body tense with intensity, his eyes gleam with excitement, his muscles groan against each other, his nerves active, he was ready to kill the traitor. Not just a traitor for him, but for all, for all of those that Sasuke had killed, for all because of Sasuke selfish intentions. And he would be damn if Sasuke dare to step a foot upon the graveyard terriority, much less trying to see Sakura's grave. Sasuke is mocking him, he knows just as everyone when he heard of what Sai had said. Even in death, Sasuke would not even let Sakura's spirit go free? A man of the devil, that Sasuke is, and Naruto shall kill that devil…he shall protect everyone that is left. But what shall happen? What shall happen after the death of Sasuke? Naruto then would kill himself…a real union then would happen, a union that Sakura wants, that _he,_ that everyone wants. They are partners, and so as if one of them is to die, then they all shall disappear along with the dust. One die, the others shall follow.

_Stop, _Naruto thought, stopping his movement as he looks at the familiar scene in front of him, the place where it all had started, the place that they all had meet for a last reunion, the location of their final goodbye against each other, the place of Itachi death. And then…that charka hit him like a million trains, Sasuke taunting him with his charka. Naruto eyes immediately redden, his fangs intensify, but no tails. Yet.

"It's been a long time, Naruto."

The Uzumaki fist clambered against each other, trying to slowly calm his well-known temper down. _No, not yet, _the blonde sigh, katana still deep within his left hand, before glancing up…a glare full upon his features as he see his long time friend and enemy; whose hands is upon his waist, dark dull eyes, raven dark hair…and oh, that too familiar sharing-ran symbol, the raven foot upon the…_ No, I must hold on,_ _I must ask for his answers._

"Not long enough, Sasuke," he reply, his sword pointing exactly at the Uchiha, as if readying to shoot, "And step off Sakura's grave, you bastard."

Sasuke head cock to the side, a smirk upon his Uchiha's features, glancing down slowly, "Oh? I didn't notice."

Already, all Naruto wants to do right now is to kill the damn bastard, but he must wait, wait until he found the answer is so wanted.

Sasuke eyes narrow, shaking his head slowly as he saw that the Uzumaki did not respond with any actions. He had least expect Naruto to yell out at him… "This is a reunion, Naruto, be more… considerable."

"Before that, Sasuke, I have a question to ask of you."

Sasuke slicked eyebrow raise up, moving his feet as he step down, "Give up, Naruto, your old once Sasuke is no longer here. There is only _Uchiha_ Sasuke here right now, talking to you."

"I have given that up long ago," Naruto whisper, eyes narrowing as he took a step back, knowing the exact measurement of Sasuke chidori, "And I have no longer need for that _Sasuke, _either."

"…" Sasuke pause in mid-step, not believing what he had just heard. Naruto give up, just like that? Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he could not believe what he is feeling right at this moment…the feel of being betrays. Naruto, once again, did not meet any of his expectations. Their bonds has finally broken, Sasuke would not believe it. "Then tell me, Naruto, what is it that you requires?"

"Your reason, your explanatory."

In a flash, Sasuke was right before his eyes, their nose touching, Naruto katana distance away as Sasuke grab Naruto hands in a tight painful grip, their eyes meeting. Red against black, anger against confusion, Uzumaki against Uchiha.

"My reasons?"

Naruto grit his lips, beating himself mentally as he had let his guard down, and the Uchiha has already beat his outcome just because of one easy simply slip out. Sasuke now is stronger, faster, agility probably beyond the Akatsuki.

But Naruto grows too.

In a sudden litter of the wind, Naruto turn into leaves, the green pigment fallen upon the ground softly.

"Yes, your reason, the reason as to why you betrayed us, as to why you…killed Sakura." Naruto voice pondered out, and Sasuke glance back, where stand the blonde standing next to Sakura's grave, katana within hand, his form overpower, protecting the grave.

Sasuke chuckle, _Oh, the idiot is quick, _"I told you so before, I wanted more powers…and looks at what I get, Naruto."

"You becomes an Uchiha."

"Yes, that." Sasuke smile, "And much more."

"You betrayed us just for one simply selfish intention? We could make you stronger, damn it!"

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke slowly grip his katana out of its sheath, "Not at that speed you won't."

Then their swords crash against each other.

Sasuke was the first one that had strike, his katana centimeters away from the Uzumaki neck, its target was to smeared Naruto blood all over his body, yet missed, but it did not end, Sasuke strike once again, Naruto's heart now his destination. His intentions was not to kill Naruto's fast and quick, but rather, he knew Naruto would dodge, and to protect his internals, Naruto would have to sacrifice to some injuries.

That Sasuke: smart, calculate, and quick.

_He is fast, _Naruto thought, eyes calculating every movements as he dodge swiftly and carefully, _and he is yet to even use the Sharing-ran._

**_My, my, _**the great demon inside his head rumble, causing him to pause in distraction, and in which resolve with a plash against his arm, the injury bleeding. However, Sasuke did not stop there, with charka within blade, he strike once again, **_I can't believe you are losing, idiot host._**

_Not my fault, _Naruto mumble back, katana clashing against katana, he knew it would be pointless to dodge now with Sasuke charka, even if it did miss, the charka blade could even damage him centimeters away, _he grows beyond last time._

And that Naruto: learn quickly from his mistakes.

**_But you have me._**

Naruto smirk, causing Sasuke eyebrows to rise, and the two jumps away from each other, seeing the pointless essence in swords battle, no, now, it shall be jutsu against jutsu.

_Yes, you right, I have a demon, and he, have a sharing-ran, wonder whose shall win?_

**_I will be the victor._**

_And I shall have my revenge._

-

Sasuke pause, distances away from the injured Uzumaki, his eyes narrow in thoughts, noticing something. Naruto seem to be here, yet he isn't at the same time. He moves as if he was talking to another person, he dodge as if he was distract, he clash words as if someone give him something reassurance. Smirking, Sasuke realizes something, _so the rumor is true then. Had Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki finally able to control the Kyuubi? _

"Naruto," he call out mockingly, hand sign already acting. He had tested Naruto taijutsu, now…wonder if Naruto could read the _signs_ Sasuke _lets _him see, "Be ready, dobe."

The Uzumaki eyes widen, noticing that familiar phrase, the one old Sasuke that had tell him from time to time, gritting his teeth in annoyance, he roar, ignoring Sasuke warning. Once again, he would be damn if Sasuke even dare to compare himself against the old Sasuke. As the Uchiha had say, he was not Sasuke!

"Guess you still the same Naruto in spirit." And with that, an ocean of fire flashes out, Sasuke famous weapon and jutsu, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.

The fire flew all over to Naruto, consuming him with its breath, but Sasuke knows that it was not easy; Naruto clones sometime can surprise anybody. And true to those words, Naruto in a flash appears right behind him, katana swung at him incredibly fast, two tails appearing.

He dodges, now in defense, readying his charka channel in a more different direction, "So, you finally decided to become serious."

"Yes, no thanks to you."

Sasuke shrug, charka now within eyes, he flash, sharing-ran appearing. One tomato appears, then two, three tomatoes.

"Then lets end this."

And for the first time in decades, Naruto agrees.

-

Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance at the demon fusing, battling Naruto could be so distraction. Those arms that bleed out from the fox's charka move on its own, as if having a mind themselves. Sharing-ran following Naruto next movements has already proven to be a difficulties, and now arms that have a mind of itself? What the heck is charka? Powers gain from obtaining, knowledge comes from experience, and emotions come from thoughts, charka…where does charka belongs?

_No matter, _Sasuke eyes narrow, the tomatoes within twirl around dangerously in an unbelievable speed, _let just end this._

-

**_Stupid host, you suppose to go left…left! Not the fucking damn right, what the hell?_**

Naruto groans, of all the tails he could get, why did he have to receive the fox? Although they learn to agrees to each other, their fighting skill is way much difference, and Kyuubi nagging voice keep appearing, interrupting him, as if wanting him to get Naruto distracts and die. Their first argument was about why the hell Naruto looks so much like his father, then…even more horror able, they argue about what to eat. Kyuubi acts like a mother protecting her new born, and Naruto would die if he were a demon…

**_Stab him! Gosh, just stab the fucking Uchiha in the heart! No, no! Not the heart, let him die slowly, someplace he will hurt extremely!_**

Kyuubi, he always wonder why, have such a hatred against the Uchiha, the fox see one, his voice would appears nonstop about killing and stabbing it into mental shreds, such as their first meeting with Madara Uchiha.

Their personalities seem to switch, Kyuubi, now more open, acts all hell like Naruto, and now Naruto, acts like a stupid fox trying to nerve the others down with his stares.

….time and emotion sure changes people.

-

Ah! I'm so sorry I'm not good at writing battles scenery. But hey, at least I try, right? Anyway, chapter 3 shall be publish soon, because I love my readers so much :D, and do please reviews! I reach 2000 this time! Hooray!

And i'm sorry if this sound rush, but there was no review in the last chapter, i feel so sad T_T


	3. Author's Note

Finals is coming up for me, so there shall be no updates for the last few weeks of the months. Sorry, but i promise more shall be back awesome then ever! i hope there shall be reviews while i am gone.


End file.
